Arwenamin Isiong
by Sparkle Twilight
Summary: Plz R&R and let me know if I should continue, this is new to me. Chapter Two might be the last, I wish not to continue this story. But Review if you feel otherwise.
1. Chapter One

****

Author Note: I do not own any characters in this story besides Isiong and Belil-Gaviel and another character that is not included in LOTR. Nor do I own the song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.

She walked to the window in her room and opened it. Today was a lovely day, the sun shining bright with a nice breeze. Her long brown hair flowing with the breeze as a single tear managed to escape from her blue eyes. Today would be a sad day for her, a happy for others, because they do not know the same pain she feels on such a day.

"Amin sinta lle awra ar' amin hiraetha." 

__

I know your pain and I'm sorry

"Arwen. Today is going to be painful. Just because I miss her so."

"My dear cousin Isiong, there isn't anything I can do to stop my father. The festivities for tonight always occur on the second night of the month, I'm sorry it has to fall on your mother's death."

Isiong broke down into tears. It had been a few years since her death, even in her age of 2778, she couldn't seem to let it pass. Lord Elrond was holding a party this evening inviting all of his friends, in hopes of taking Isi's mind off of today. He also intended her solo for the songs to be her first today, for he knew his niece had a lovely voice. A voice of the heaves he would say.

"Eithel, i'quessir sa si."

__

Well, the guests are here

Isiong wiped her tears from her face and headed towards the hall with Arwen. They met with Lord Elrond and greeted ever guest who had arrived. One elf had caught the eye of Isiong. His hair was long blond with blue eyes, his every movement was swift as he greeted the two elven maidens and Lord Elrond. After he left into the hall Isiong whispered to Arwen.

"Ya nae tanya?"

__

Who was that?

"Legolas Greenleaf. Ro ta i'taren en' Mirkwood. Mankoi?"

__

Legolas Greenleaf. He is the prince of Mirkwood. Why?

"Because he's cute. I would like to get to know him better."

"Good luck. I don't think my father would like his niece dancing with a Wood Elf."

"What's all this talk about wood elves, young ladies?"

"Lord Elrond, I find Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, attractive. I would like to get to know him better. With your permission of course."

Lord Elrond smiled at his niece. For he knew Legolas might be could for her, at least she was keeping her mind off of her mother for the moment.

"You may do so after your song. Now go and I will have a nice chat with your Prince of Mirkwood."

Isiong smiled to Arwen and walked to the other elves who would be singing with her. The group she sang in was more known for their beauty in song and the words they made together. Isi's voice rising among all the others and impressing the other Elves who had been in attendance. They sang about the beauty of all things in nature and the beauty of the creation of anything that came to be. 

After the performance Isiong began to walk around with her good friend, Belil-Gaviel. Together they caused chaos beyond belief, but they felt very calm and rested today. As they came to the garden they both sat and began to hum along to themselves until finally Isiong let her voice be heard, but it was only a small whisper.

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful no in every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today 

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,

Let the puzzle undone, is that the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down

'Cause you are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring you down

So don't you bring me down today

"Tanya nae vanima" spoke a voice coming from behind the bushes as a figured appeared from them.

__

That was beautiful

Isiong looked at Belil and smiled as she stood from where she had previously been sitting.

"Diola lle, amin Isiong ar' sen ta Belil."

__

Thank you, I am Isiong and this is Belil.

He extended his hand and shook both the maidens hands as he introduced his self, "Amin Legolas Greenleaf."

__

I am Legolas Greenleaf.


	2. Chapter Two

"Eithel, saesa omentien lle, Legolas."

__

Well, pleasure meeting you, Legolas.

They seemed to look into each others eyes, as if examining one another. Legolas was still holding Isiong's hand with a gentle touch. His skin was soft and supple, with a glow with it and his cheeks had a soft hint of peach to them while his lips were a nice shade of salmon. They seemed to be stuck in this frozen time with nothing around them but silence and themselves when suddenly the silence was broken.

"Well, if I don't feel like a third wheel if there was one. I think I should go off and look for Eärorfilas, if I know him he'll be in an uproar by now. Goodbye and nice meeting you Legolas."

Belil stepped to the side and bowed and walked swiftly towards the hall where the festivities were taking place. Legolas seemed to have been lost in thought when Belil had disappeared into the night. Smiling Isiong gently removed her hand from Legolas and began to walk towards the courtyard with Legolas in toe. She took a seat at the edge of a water fountain and turned her attention to Legolas.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?"

__

Why are you here?

"Amin merna quen yassen lle."

__

I wish to speak with you

"Oh. Why for?"

"I was told that you held an interest in me and would like to get to know me. From what I was told."

Isiong's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before she spoke, "Well, that may be true. But I know a Prince would surely not have come unless he was interested."

"And what if I am. Will you deny me your company for the evening? Or are there more important things you care to tend to?"

"I dare not deny my company to the Prince of Mirkwood. But there is ONE very important thing I must tend to, if you do not mind waiting for me while I go tend to it."

"Well why don't I go with you?"

"If you care to follow you are more than welcome. You will be meeting my mother if you do not mind."

Isiong walked in silence to another part of the garden and through beautifully sculpted gates that were covered with vines of beauty. The grass was an amazing shade of green and was damp to the touch and filled with flowers of many different kinds, Isiong reached down and grabbed a purple forget me not and stopped before a stone. In the Elvish language it read 'Sinome glir Tiniwiel, arwen en' lye coia. Esta e'seere. Sai-mela, Isiong.'* Placing down the flower just below the stone she began to speak softly in the Elvish language.

"Atara, amin sinome. Tel' Arvandor gerin il-teli deno' lle gurtha.**" Isiong sat in silence for a moment letting a tear escape and felt Legolas place a hand upon her shoulder and she wiped her tear, "Forgive me, for I have yet to introduce you to this young Elf next to me. For his name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas took a step back letting her speak with her mother and having a moment to herself so she could chat with her mom. He took a seat on a stone bench and observed Isiong as she kneeled in the grass. Her long brown hair seemed so soft to the touch and glowed as the light of the moon shined down on her. Isiong pressed two fingers to her lips and then pressed them to the stone and she arose with one swift movement. She straighten her dress and walked towards Legolas. Her dress was a beautiful color to her skin, the color of an olive green with a gold belt at the waist, while the dress was covered with beads that made not the slightest noise as she walked.

"Lle desiel?"

__

You ready?

Legolas nodded and turned to walk with Isiong as she walked side by side with him. He hesitated before speaking finally deciding he might as well tell her.

"Lle naa vanima…"

__

You are beautiful…

****

a/n: Please review and tell me if I should keep going. WhiteWolf: Yes it is Elvish, as far as I'm aware. *Translates, Here lies Tiniwiel, Lady of our light. Rest in Peace, With Love, Isiong. ** Mother, I am here. The Heavens have not come upon your death.


End file.
